Living The Dream Together
by Sweeteresting
Summary: Ross and Laura were just two YouTubers. They'd make song covers, do a little true or dare, or even just post random things. They had a strong friendship. Well, more like a Flirty Friendship. Everyone loves their friendship and their videos. One day, they make a deal. A deal that changes their living. Changes it so good, they're living the dream. Living it together.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I hope you guys love this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: "The Pilot"**

* * *

_**Ross' P.O.V.**_

"... I'm going to start without you." I say into the phone.

"No, don't!" Laura squeals, "I'm on my skateboard right now!"

"You're such a dork." I say as I set up my- our camera.

"Shut up! I'll be over in 10." She yells.

"I'm starting." I say, taking the phone off my ear.

"Ross-" She starts but, I hang up.

I was on the phone with my best friend, Laura. We've known each other since sixth grade. She used to get bullied and I always stood up for her. Freshmen year, she changed herself completely. Well, not completely. Just changed her look a bit. Laura's still a dork and completely awkward but, I like that about her. Over the years, we've grown a very strong bond.

Last year, when we were juniors, we did a cover of Taylor Swift's _Everything has Changed_ and it went viral. We got over 5 million views. After that, we decided to start making more videos and soon we became YouTubers. We have over 2 million subscribers. Plus, we're always the YouTube's spotlight.

After I finish setting my camera up, I click play and begin.

"Hola, guys! Well, we're supposed to be doing a cover of _Honeymoon Avenue _by Ariana Grande but, as you can see, Laura isn't- Ahh!"

I get cut off as a small brunette falls on my lap. I chuckle as I see a skateboard roll in our apartment hall.

"Sorry." Laura says, blushing in embarrassment as she sit properly next to me.

"You know , I just got that on camera, right?" I ask, looking at her.

She gasps and hits my arm. "I told you not to start until I got here!"

"Well, I started a few minutes- no seconds before you came crashing in." I say.

"Whatever." Laura says nudging me. "Hey, my boyfriend told me this funny joke today."

"Really, what?"

"How did the girl cross the road?"

I roll my eyes. "How?"

"Sh-She skipped." Laura says, then burst out laughing.

"I don't get how that is funny..."

"It was funny, Ross." Laura says, giggling.

"You're a complete dork." I say.

"Okay, Mr. 'I cried because I got a D- in science."

"That was emotional for me! I never ever got anything lower than a B!"

Laura giggles and kisses my cheek, making me brush. "Does that make up for your D?"

"Kinda..."

She rolls her eyes and shuts the camera off.

"So, do you have any plans Friday night?" Laura asks.

"No, why?" I ask.

"Well..." Laura trails off.

I raise an eyebrow. "What'd you do?"

"I.. set you up with this really cute girl that I met at the mall." She says really quickly.

"Laura," I groans, throwing my head back.

"I am tried of you setting me up with random girls."

"But, she was really cute!" Laura whines.

"Why don't you date her then?" I joke.

"Because I'm not like that and I have a boyfriend that I love." Laura says like a little child.

"You kiss a girl in 10th grade..." I reminded her.

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! I just happen to kiss back..."

I chuckle at her response. "Whatever you wanna call it..."

"Can you _please_ go one this one date with her?" Laura begs.

I sigh. "Just one date...?" I ask.

"Yes..."

"Fine."

"Yay! We can go on a double date!" Laura squeals.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You know I don't get along with your boyfriend."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please, Ross."

"Nope."

"I dealt with your stupid, snobby girlfriend for 9 months." Laura protests.

I groan. "How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal." Laura asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We post a cover on YouTube and if we get 3 million views or more, I'll go on that double date."

"And if we don't?"

"I don't have to go on that date and you have to clean our apartment for a whole month." I answer, smirking a bit.

"Eww!" Laura shieks. "But that's not fair! You're a total slob!"

"Deal or not?" I ask, putting my hand out.

She sigh and shakes my hand. "Deal. Now, go get your guitar."

* * *

"You ready?" I ask Laura. She nods.

I start to strum the guitar.

"I looked in my rear view mirror and...

_It seemed to make a lot more sense_  
_Than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us, yeah._  
_I'm ready to make that turn_  
_Before we both crash and burn_  
_Cause that could be the death of us, the death of us, baby_

_You know how to drive in rain_  
_And you decided not to make a change_  
_Stuck in the same old lane_  
_Going the wrong way home_

_I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic,_  
_I'm under pressure_  
_Cause I can't have you the way that I want_  
_Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Baby, coastin' like crazy_  
_Can we get back to the way it was?_

_Hey, what happened to the butterflies?_  
_Guess they encountered that stop sign_  
_And my heart is at a yellow light, a yellow light_  
_Hey, right when I think that we found it,_  
_Well, that's when we start turning around_  
_You're saying, "Baby, don't worry,"_  
_But we're still going the wrong way, baby_

_You know how to drive in rain_  
_And you decided not to make a change_  
_Stuck in the same old lane_  
_Going the wrong way home_

_I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic,_  
_I'm under pressure_  
_Cause I can't have you the way that I want_  
_Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Baby, coastin' like crazy_  
_Can we get back to the way it was?_

_They say only fools fall in love_  
_Well, they must've been talking about us_  
_And sometimes I feel like I've been here before_  
_I could be wrong, but I know I'm right_  
_We gon' be lost if we continue to fight_  
_Honey I know, yeah,_  
_We can find our way home_

_I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic,_  
_I'm under pressure_  
_Cause I can't have you the way that I want_  
_Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Honeymoon Avenue_  
_My baby, coastin' like crazy_  
_Can we get back to the way it was?_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Baby, coastin' like crazy_  
_Can we get back to the way it was?_

_Baby, you know how to drive in rain_  
_You decided not to make a change_  
_Stuck in the same old lane_  
_Going the wrong way home_

_I feel like my heart is stuck in... traffic,_  
_I'm under..., pressure, pressure_  
_Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on..." _

"Bye, subscibe please!" I say, waving to the camera.

"Bye!" Laura says.

I shut the camera off.

"I'm going to win." Laura says.

"No, you're not." I defend.

"Oh, really? Then, why are there already 10,000 views, 30,000, 50,000-"

"I get it but, it's still far away from 3 million."

Laura rolls her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Uh... 3 o'clock." I say, looking at my laptop's time.

"Wanna go get some lunch?" She asks me.

"Sure." I say, taking off my guitar and standing up.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Review, Favorite, Follow! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I just want to say thank you for the review, follows, and favorites! You guys are SO awesome!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, the story plot and lines.**_

* * *

_**Laura's P.O.V. ** _

"Ross! Get up!" I say, throwing a pillow at him.

"Laura, it's only... 7 o'clock," Ross says, taking a glance at his charging phone, "We have to be at school at 9. Why are you waking me up?"

"You promised I could do your hair this morning if I got up early!" I whined.

"10 more minutes." Ross whines.

"Fine but, I guess I won't be making breakfast for you." I say smirking.

"Wait, you were gonna make me breakfast?" Ross asks, perking up a bit.

"Yeah, I was but, you don't wanna get up so.." I say, acting like I was disappointed, walking out the room.

I shriek as two arms pick me up from behind and run me to the kitchen.

"Ross!" I yell, laughing, "What are you doing?!"

Finally, he sets me down on our kitchen counter and goes to the refrigerator.

"What are you doing, Ross?" I ask.

"I am getting out all the ingredients so you can make me breakfast! Blueberry pancakes, eggs and bacon!" He squeals. I raises an eyebrow.

_Is he seriously squealing over breakfast? _

I giggle as Ross almost trips over his pajama pants. I just smile, admiring my best friend.

I honestly couldn't ask for anything else. Ross is the greatest, funnies, and sweetest best friend anyone could ask for. I am glad I accepted his deal to move in with him when we were 17. I know what your thinking, _Don't you have to be 18 to live by yourself? _To answer your question, yes, you do.

But Ross' mom died and that was all he had. We were friends before she died. We actually were 15 years old when she passed away. The state found out and tried to take Ross away but, we ran away. We walked about 4 miles to my uncle's house, who's like a billionaire. We told him our situation and he cleared up a few things with the state so they wouldn't have to put him in foster care.

After everything, Ross lived in this apartment and I would visit him and sleep over almost everyday. One day, Ross told me to come over his house. It was pouring outside so, when I got there I was soaked. I didn't even get a chance to hi because I was brought into a tight hug. After he pulled away, he asked me to move in with him. I asked my parents and they approved it but, they always checked up on us.

My uncle pays our bills and everything for us. He gives us money for food, clothes, furniture, and other things. We always help him with stuff to pay him back. We usually just help him file stuff and do his taxes. But he says that's okay. Actually, he owns the building so, no one else can live here. We practically have it to ourselves.

"Okay, now since I got everything out the refrigerator, will you make my breakfast?" Ross begs, pulling me out my thoughts.

I jump down from the counter. "Sure," I say, pushing him out the kitchen, "Go get dressed and breakfast should be done by then."

"Thank you!" Ross says excitedly before kissing my temple and running out.

"You are such a 10 year old!" I yell.

* * *

I flip the last pancake and put two plates on the table.

"Ross, breakfast!" I yell.

"Thank you!" Ross says, taking my plate and sitting at our table.

"That was mine!" I whine.

Ross sighs and stands up with my plate in his hand.

Next thing he does, shocks me...

Ross blows a raspberry on my cheek. "Thank you for your delicious breakfast." He says and goes to sit back down.

"Ross!" I gag, wiping his spit off my cheek.

"You're welcome." He says as if nothing happened.

I roll my eyes and grabs another place and sit next to him. "So, did you see how many views on our video we got?"

"No, why?" He asks, biting into his pancake.

"We already got 2 million and half." I say, smirking.

"2 million? That fast? Usually, it takes us 2 weeks to get 2 million..."

"I guess we have good luck. No, I have good luck because Friday is in 2 days and all I need is 1 more half and you're going on that date."

"No, please don't do this to me." Ross begs.

I giggle and kiss his cheek. "Come on, I still have to do your hair."

"Fine." Ross mumbles and heads to my room.

* * *

"Good cover yesterday, guys." "That was an awesome cover!" "Ariana Grande has nothing on you guys!" "Where did get so talented? Can you take me there?"

"Wow Ross, we never got this many compliments before." I whispers to Ross as I tighten my grip on his arm as we walk threw our school hall.

I don't enjoy when people are just saying everything at once. It confuses me a bit. i have a weird disease. Ross doesn't even know about it. I just tell him it gives me a headache.

"Hey, calm down." Ross whispers then turns to everyone else, "Hey, guys. Can you stop with all the comments? We appreciate it but, Laura doesn't like when people are saying everything at once."

Everyone nods and goes back to what they were going. I get a few thumbs up and pats on the back as Ross walks me to my locker.

Finally, we get to my locker. Luckily, our lockers are right by each other. I open my locker and I don't see my biology book. I turn to Ross to ask has he seen it but, once I turn around, I get roughly slam into the locker. I shut my eyes as my back meets contact with the locker.

"You're cheating on me with this fool?!" My boyfriend, James, yells in my face as he pointing to Ross.

Ross pushes him back. "What is your problem?! Putting your hands on a girl like that!"

"She cheating on me with you!" He yells in Ross' face.

"I'm not cheating on anyone." I groan as I try to hold to hold my tears back.

"But my friends said that you were!" James yells.

"Well, they're lying! Even if she was, that's no reason to put your hands on a girl like that!" Ross yells. I nod.

"Oh my god, Laura I'm so sorry." James says, about to grab my waist but, I swat his hands away.

"Trust is important in a relationship. You clearly don't trust me so, there's no relationship." I say.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, I just think we need a break." I groan as I touch my back.

"Come on," Ross says, putting his arm around me, "Do you think you need to go to the nurse?"

"No," I say, "I'm good."

"I'll walk you to class." Ross offers as he takes my hand.

"Laura!" I hear James call.

I ignore him and lay my head on Ross' arm. I let a tear fall from my eye.

"Hey," Ross says, wiping the tear off my face, "He's not worth crying for."

"Thanks, Ross." I say.

* * *

I usually sit with my other friends at lunch but, I felt like sitting alone today. I can't believe _my own boyfriend_ put his hands on me. I thought he _trusted and loved_ me. I guess, I was wrong.

"Hey, Laur." Ross says, sitting next to me.

"Hey, Ross." I say, looking down.

He lifts my chin up. "You are too strong to look down." I smile at his word.

"Thanks,"

"Wanna hear a joke?" Ross asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Yesterday, these people were talking about a clown who didn't know how to juggle."

"What clown doesn't know how to juggle?" I ask.

"It's not that the clown did not know how to juggle, he just didn't have the balls to do it." Ross says, completing his joke,

I burst out laughing. "Oh, my! Ross!"

We spend the rest of lunch telling each other corny jokes and puns.

The bell rings. Everyone hurries out. Ross helps me out my seat. I smile at him.

"I'm glad I have you, Ross. You're always there when I need you the most." I say.

"I'll never leave your side as long as I live," Ross says.

I blush and kiss his forehead. "You know I love you right? Like a brother."

"I know, I love you too," Ross says, "Like a sister." He mocks.

I gently shove him to the right. "Shut up."

"Come on. Let's get to class."

* * *

**Review! Favorite! Follow! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "Crowded"**

**_Ross' P.O.V._ **

"... Bye guys!" Laura and I say together and turn off the camera.

"We'll edit it later but, right now, I'm hungry." I whine, laying my head on Laura's lap.

She giggles and pushes my bangs out my face. "We have to go shopping again. Wanna go today or just grab take out and go tomorrow?" Laura asks.

"We'll go tomorrow." I say, getting up.

"Okay, just let me grab me purse." Laura says, getting up and going to our room.

I can't help but to watch her walk away. What? Just because she's my best friend/roommate, doesn't mean I can't check her out. I have my boy needs too at times! I'm not different.

I'm not gonna lie, Laura's really attractive and hot but, I don't like her like _that_. Plus, I don't think we would work out. She's been my best friend for life and I've been hers. That would be just plain awkward. We know everything about each other.

I get snapped out my thoughts as I small brunette tackles my into a hug. She's squealing in terror. I chuckle and look down at her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I saw a big spider!" I yells and grabs my hand, pulling me outside.

I got confused. "Didn't you want me to kill it?" I ask, holding her hand.

"No! Leave the spider alone! It might come out his the dead and kill us!"

I chuckle and kiss her temple, making her blush. "No spider is going to touch my Laura because I'm going to protect you."

She rolls her eyes playfully and says, "Come on, let's go. I am starving."

* * *

"What do you wa-" I start to ask Laura but, get cut off by people screaming shouting. We turn around to see a bunch of people surrounding us. My eyes go wide in surprise as I see Laura's in fear. I grab her hand and squeeze it gently but, that down help. At all.

"C-Can we help you guys?" I ask.

_Big mistake. _

Everyone starts screaming random things like, "Marry me, Ross!","Laura! You're beautiful!","You guys are awesome!","Laura! Your really cute!","Ross you sexy!","Sing us a song!" and etc...

I look over at Laura and see she's frozen in fear. Oh, how could I forget?! It gives Laura's headaches and confuses her when people talk at the same time. I grab her and squeeze her, covering her ear as I feel something went on my shirt. She's crying.

She's_ freaking_ crying.

Mess with me, it's okay. Talk about my mom, I'm mad. But mess with Laura...

_I'm freaking furious! _

"HEY!" I yell on the top of my lungs. Everyone goes quiet. Good. "What is wrong with you guys?!"

Yes, the people who watched our videos from the _beginning_, know about Laura's problem.

I uncover Laura's ears but, she's still sobbing and hiding her face in my chest. I bet she has a headache now. Great. People are looking down, looking at Laura with confusion and others who look sorry and guilty.

"Laur, you okay?" I whisper in her ear.

"I-I'm fine." She says, slowly pulling away from our embrace.

"Why are all you guys here?" I ask but quickly add, "One of you answer."

"You guys are famous!" A little girl squeals.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have over 100 million views on your video! It's awesome!" She squeals and hugs Laura.

I look at Laura confused, she has the same expression on her face.

"You haven't seen the video?" A boy about our age asks.

"No... Last time we checked, our views weren't that high." I say.

The boy plays on his phone for while. Laura and I steal glances for a second. After a few minutes, the boy shows us his phone. It's our video. I down at the views and my eyes go wide. 120,678,880 views! I hear Laura gasps.

"We're a hit!" Laura squeals before practically jumping on me, making me fall on to the store's floor. I chuckle and hug her back, not caring if the back of my head if hurting.

We get up and her arms are still arm me.

This is why she's my best friend.

"Guys, to celebrate, on Saturday, we're going to do our first ever YouTube cover with an audience. Tell your friends and family. We would sing something but, we have to celebrate about this." I says excitedly.

We run out, people screaming and shouting our names, trying to follow us. Thankfully, we get to my car before anyone can get to us. I then notice something.

"We never got our food!" I whine.

"We'll order some pizza. Now drive before I faint inside this car!" Laura says as she look out the window, breathing heavily.

I smile and grab her hand, making her look at me, "I'm glad your here with me," I whisper, looking into her chocolate orbs.

She smiles slightly and leans over to plant a kiss on my forehead. "I wouldn't want it to be anyone else." Laura whispers sweetly, looking back into my hazel eyes.

"I love you, Laura."

"I love you too, Ross."

* * *

"... Yeah, mom! Can you believe it?!" Laura squeals into the phone.

I take another bite out of my pizza and just stare at Laura as she brags to her mom about our views. I kind of wish I could brag to my mom. Or even dad. But sadly, their not here. My dad left my mom when I was born. He's came to visit my mom and I a few times but, I haven't seen him in about 12 years.

Laura's mom doesn't like me very much because I practically took Laura away from her. I asked Laura move in with me for her safety. I used to call her in the middle of the night when I had horrible dreams about my mom. Laura would sneak out her house just to come over and calm me down. It wasn't safe for her to do that.

I remember Laura used to sing to me when I was sad. She would always hold me in her arms and play in my hair. It was so relaxing. I used to think of her as my mom but, I stopped. My mom has never been able to do all these things for me. Laura understands me a bit more.

I get snapped out my thoughts, once again by the small brunette. She jumps on my lap and hugs me tightly. She's still squealing her head off.

I have never, ever seen her this excited. She wasn't even this excited when James said he loved her for the first time. Which was pretty awkward because I was in the room and they practically kicked me out _my own room_ to, what Laura said, 'have fun'. I don't know why she didn't just say they were going to have sex but, that's her love life, not mine.

"I cannot believe this!" Laura says.

I chuckled and said, "Are you ever going to calm down? You're kind of hyped. We found this out 5 hours ago and your still excited."

"It's just that... I know my family, other than my mom, didn't support my music. They thought it was a waste of time but, knowing that people love the music we makes, makes me feel better." She says, going into deep thought.

"Honestly," she says, "When I met you, I thought you wouldn't like my singing either."

I brush a piece of hair out her face. "Hey, you have the same passion for music as I do. Even if you didn't, you sound like an angel."

"Well, I wouldn't say that good..." Laura trails off, looking down.

"But I would and I will." I say, pulling her into a hug.

I her laugh but, she hugs back.

"Sometime, I feel like our lives can't get any better but, it always does."


End file.
